Beta-agonists are potent bronchodilators that are frequently used in the treatment of bronchospastic lung diseases such as asthma. In the intact lung, Beta-agonists-mediated bronchodilation may result from the activation of Beta2ARs on a number of different cell types. However, the relative contribution of B2AR signaling from any one of these cell types is unclear. One potential approach to delineate these cell-specific effects in vivo is to use transgenesis to selectively over express, and thus activate, Beta2AR on specific cells. By using cell-specific promoters to target receptor expression, we propose to create multiple lines of transgenic mice that over express the Beta2AR in airway epithelium and in airway smooth muscle. Preliminary ex vivo and in vivo studies have indicated a significant Bets2AR- mediated communication between the epithelium and smooth muscle, in that over expression of the Beta2AR -mediated communication between the epithelium and smooth muscle, in airway epithelium decreases bronchial hyperactivity. Over expression on airway smooth muscle results in another phenotype, and this allows for assessment of each pathway with regard to Beta2AR regulation of airway function. Using a strategy that integrates molecular biological, pharmacological and physiological techniques, we propose to use such transgenic approaches to: (1) establish the role of epithelial cell Beta2ARs in regulating smooth muscle function; (2) selectively delineate Beta2AR signaling and function in airway smooth muscle; and (3) assess the effects of epithelial and smooth muscle Beta2AR over expression on airway inflammation and bronchial hyperresponsiveness. The candidate has completed a clinical fellowship in Pulmonary and Critical Care. During that time the candidate used basic molecular biological techniques to begin studies of Beta2AR gene expression. The candidate became interested in pursuing these studies further, and made the decision to move to the laboratory of Stephen Liggett at he University of Cincinnati Medical Center. After gaining more intensive laboratory experience, the candidate, mentor and secondary mentor (Jeffrey Whitsett) developed a plan utilizing transgenesis to study how Beta2AR on different cell types regulate airway function. The training plan proposed incorporates a variety of pharmacological and physiological techniques that represent a significant departure from the candidate's previous experience. Learning these additional techniques will serve to advance the candidate's skills to the level of autonomous investigator. To this aim, an environment has been created that is uniquely conducive to the candidate's training. This includes the mentor ship of Drs. Liggett and Whitsett, and an Advisory committee composed of established investigators with extensive experience in raining physicians scientists.